


The freckles on your shoulder

by magical_mermaid_person



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mermaid_person/pseuds/magical_mermaid_person
Summary: Stripper - Drag Queen AU  ||Danielle is 24 and an exotic dancer that goes by the name of Adore Delano. She loves to drink, she loves to party, and she's too scared of falling in love to ever remain a relationship.Roy is 38 and a drag queen, Bianca Del Rio, and works in the bar next to the strip club Danny works at. He's bisexual and quite busy juggling his full time job - a sewing teacher at a fashion school - and his night life as a drag queen, and all together way too busy for any relationship to bloom.When they first meet, the circumstances make it almost impossible for chemistry to happen. But that doesn't mean anything, right?





	1. An evening of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've actually posted in literally years. please be kind. 
> 
> Also: I labelled it as explicit, but it might take a while for smut to actually happen. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

The hard bass was vibrating under her skin as her body was moving around the pole gracefully. The hot, sticky air clung to her skin, along with sweat. She had been dancing for quite a while, she had lost track of time already.

It wasn't unusual that the club was filled up this well on a Wednesday, at this time of the night. She had started her shift at 9pm, and she was sure it was past midnight already, when her colleague came to take over for her at the pole.

"Time for a break, Adore", Meg's soft voice told her, and she let go of the pole to collect her flannel from the floor. She blew a kiss at the audience - a few men in their late thirties - before she left the stage.

She went by the bar to take along a glass of a very strong cocktail the bartender had made for her, before she went out the back door, to smoke a cigarette.

She had her phone in hand, checking up on her Instagram and some texts she'd received from friends, when she flinched at a sudden loud thump from across the alley, where a window had been opened. She knew that it belonged to the gay bar they shared the lot with. It was Wednesday, and according to the laughter she heard through said window, it was comedy night.

Adore had worked at the strip club for the past three years, and she had made sure to remain anonymous to everyone working around the area. She never went out to party in this part of town, she never went shopping here either. Nobody except her closest friends knew what her occupation was, and she meant to keep it that way.

If her mother would find out about this... it would break her heart, she knew it. So even her employers and colleagues didn't know her real name. Nobody knew anything about her here. She couldn't risk anything slipping out to her out-of-work life.

The door across the little alley opened - it was the back door from the gay bar - and someone stepped out. She couldn't quite see who it was, at first, the light from the inside blinding her and only allowing her to see a shadowy figure with voluminous hair and an hourglass figure in a long dress.

"It'll only be a minute, I need my fucking cigarette", the loud, throaty voice of that shadowy figure called back inside the bar, before the door closed almost completely, only being held open the slightest bit by something holding it from slamming shut.

Now Adore could see the person much better, in the dim lighting of the alley. It was quite obviously a drag queen, hair teased to the heavens and overdrawn makeup. Another burst of laughter echoed through the window, and the drag queen rolled her eyes dramatically. "So easy to please...", she mumbled, but loud enough for Adore to hear.

She took a big sip of her drink and a draw from her cigarette, hoping she remained unseen. Her hopes were crushed in mere seconds.

"Don't think I don't see you over there, young lady", the drag queen called over at her. _Fuck_, Adore thought to herself. _So much for anonymity._

She took another sip of her drink. "I'm not trying to hide", she replied, a cheeky grin on her face, once she'd swallowed the alcohol.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?", the queen then said, tilting her head to the side, the hair still standing up straight. Adore didn't even wanna know how much teasing this wig had to endure.

"I suppose the same thing as you. I'm on my cigarette break." She evidently took another draw and blew the smoke out into the cool night air. Even for West Hollywood it was quite chilly. Especially when one remembered that Adore wore nothing but underwear and a flannel. A small breeze made her skin break out in uncontrollable goosebumps.

"Smartass", the drag queen shot back at her, a teethfilled grin on her face. Adores eyes immediately wandered to the dimples falling into the powdered cheeks. Damn, those dimples were to die for.  
"I meant, why's a pretty girl like you working in a place like... that", the queen gestured towards the strip club with the hand that held her cigarette.

Adore stretched her neck by tilting her head from side to side, the hair that wasn't sticking to her sweat coated body following the motion. She could clearly feel the alcohol kick in, joining the buzzing feeling of a joint she'd smoked a few hours prior.

"It's easy money. And I like to dance", the young woman responded, taking another sip of her drink, still eyeing the queen opposite her. Why did she care, anyways? It was Adore's own decision, after all. It was nobody's business why she did what she did.

The queen sighed silently, then took a last draw of her cigarette before shipping it into the shadow of the alley, only the slight glimmer giving away where the stump had landed.

"I gotta go back, make drunk people laugh.", she announced and turned to go back inside, but stopped in her step to turn around again. "I'm Bianca, by the way."

The young woman grinned lightly. "Nice to meet you, Bianca. I'm Adore." They were obviously introducing themselves with their pseuds. So why not go with it.

"Alright then, Adore. See you around." And with that, Bianca had disappeared through the backdoor of the bar, leaving Adore to her own devices.

_ _ _ _

As soon as the door closed behind her, Bianca let out a stunned huff. What the fuck was that? Since when did she just randomly speak to strangers in dark alleys behind a bar? Needless to say, the encounter hadn't been unpleasant, despite it being so short and not personal in the slightest. _Adore_. She let the name roll over her tongue in a whisper. Bianca was absolutely sure that that wasn't the girl's real name, but oh well. Bianca was only an alter ego, too.

During the rest of the night, the thought of tousled, dark locks crossed her mind more than once, together with a hint of smudged mascara, sweat-glistening skin and very long legs. Something about that girl had left her in awe. Even though she didn't even know who she was, not really.

The de-dragging process was something Roy held sacred after every show. He hated going home in full drag, preferred to just get home, jump into the shower and then straight to bed, without having to make the effort to take off all the layers of clothing and pads.

The makeup wipe went over his face smoothly, removing the last traces of Bianca. He looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't getting too old for this shit. He was 38, working two jobs. It was draining on his body. The circles under his eyes made that quite evident.

He packed up the gown, the pads, and his make up bag into his little suitcase and only a minute later, after saying his goodbyes to the staff and the remaining customers at the bar, he was out the front door.

He pulled up the zipper of his hooded jacket as a chilly breeze blew against the skin that showed under his tanktop. The snapback on his head hid the fact that his hair was still damp with sweat, from being confined under that heavy ass wig all night.

Usually he made sure to walk straight to his car, to make sure he was getting home as quickly as possible. But tonight... something stopped him. As he turned around, finding faces to match to the slurry voices behind him, part of him understood why.

One of the voices belonged to a young woman. Despite the fact that she was still a bit away, Roy recognized the sound of the voice, and the silhouette in the distance. Those long legs, the tousled hair framing a face full of smudged makeup...

_Adore_.

Judging from the way she talked and walked - or at least, tried to - she was absolutely wasted. She was walking backwards, still talking to someone standing by the door - another woman who Roy didn't know - and before anyone could even react, including herself apparently, she stumbled over her own feet and fell down on her back.

"Motherfucker!", she exclaimed, before she burst out laughing. Roy sighed inwardly, debating with himself whether or not to come to her rescue.

_For fucks sake_.

He couldn't let himself just leave her to her own devices, not in this state. So she took his little suitcase and turned around, stopping where the young woman was still laying on the floor, cackling over her own stupidity.

"I'm pretty sure this is not your bed", Roy said dryly, trying to tease a bit. He seemed to have startled her, because she looked up at him with wide eyes, her laughter going silent immediately.

He could see the wheels in her head turning for a moment, before she broke out in a wide grin again. "Y'sound like Bianca, bu' you don' look like Bianca!", she slurred. God, that girl had had four drinks too many.

"That's because I only dress like Bianca on Wednesdays and Saturdays", Roy explained, offering her a hand to help her back up to her feet. It took them both some effort, the girl definitely being very clumsy in her alcohol-driven state. But eventually, she was on her feet.

"'n wha' do I call ya when you ain't dressin' like Bianca?", the girl kept slurring, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to steady herself.

"You may call me Roy." _You probably won't remember it until you wake up_, he added in thought. "And what may I call you, now that you're off work?" He just took a wild guess, still convinced that Adore wasn't her real name.

"Danny, jus' Danny.", she slurred in reply. Roy could see that she had trouble keeping her eyes open properly. Hell, how did this girl think she would be able to find home like this?

"Okay, Danny. You're fucked right now...", he started, but she interrupted him with a giggle. "'m not, bu' wish I wassss...", she informed him, the filthiest grin on her face that she could muster up right now. Roy sighed deeply, not even trying to hide it.

"Yeah right. But what you need right now is a bed. So tell me where you live, I'll get you home.", he offered. He must've been mad, he was sure of it. He didn't know this girl, she didn't know him either. But he just couldn't leave her here like this. Girls like her were easy meat for whoever was on the streets that night.

"Y' don' have to... Imma be fiiiiiine", she let him know, petting his head clumsily with a soft, drunken smile. Roy looked at her, for a second lost in her green-golden eyes, which she had trouble to hold open.

"Listen, Danny... you're drunk, you can barely walk. And I'm about 90% sure you don't even know what I'm saying right now. But I can't just leave you here and hope you'll get home safely, so let me at least make sure that you do." It was getting later and later, and it was way past 3am by now. His alarm would go off in about four hours. He wasn't going to get any sleep, however this evening would play out.

Danny seemed to be thinking about what to say, and she was thinking hard and long. "Hmmm...'lright, but you gotta promise me you'll tuck me in, too", she declared, leaving Roy relieved but also quite uncomfortable. He tried to brush it off with a laugh.

"Sure, girl. Come on, let's get your ass home", he then said, wrapping his free arm around her waist to lead her towards his car that was parked right around the corner.

Danny's step was insecure and wobbly, but with a lot of help from Roy, they finally reached the small black car that was obviously as old as a dinosaur. _A dinosaur car for a dinosaur person,_ Roy always joked.

He leaned Danny against the passenger side and made sure she was standing steadily before unlocking his vehicle, then proceeding to help Danny sit down on the passengers seat. He made sure that her seatbelt was secured around her waist and across her chest before he closed the door, making sure nothing was hanging out, before he walked around the car and sat down on the driver's seat.

"You still have to tell me your address, Danny", he told her, taking out his phone and opening the navigation app.

"'ts not far", Danny slurred, before mumbling her address against the collar of her leather jacket. Now sitting, eyes half closed, she looked small and fragile, compared to the tall figure Roy had held upwards just mere minutes ago.

He typed the address into his phone and made himself a mental picture of the streets. He then started the car and drove off.

"Tell me about yourself", he then broke the silence after a few minutes of driving, intending to keep the girl awake. He was not planning on carrying her to her apartment, since she was quite a bit taller than him he was sure that it would be impossible. He wasn't the youngest, after all.

And he didn't even have to ask twice. Danny started rambling away, and he found out that she was from Azusa originally, and that she was (only) 24 years of age. Damn, this would look so weird to her, in case she remembered anything of this very strange turn of events on this fine night.

"And why would a girl this young, with her whole life ahead of her, decide to strip for a living?", he asked. Not to be judgmental, he was just fucking curious.

Danny huffed out a laugh, turning her head away for a moment, before looking right at him. He didn't look, but he could feel her eyes piercing from the side. "Because nobody else takes a high school drop-out", she murmured in response.

"Oh, you're telling me a normal waitressing job wouldn't do it?"

"'t's not that simple...", she tried to wave it off in dismissal. "Plus, I know I look good, so why not use that to my benefit?"

Roy was silent, not really knowing what to say. Why did he even bother with all those questions? He didn't know this girl, and most of all, he didn't if he'd ever see her again. Not to mention that she might not even remember him.

The rest of the car ride remained silent. At last, Roy parked the car in front of an apartment complex, looking out of the windshield curiously. "Here we are. You still awake?"

Danny nodded slowly and sat up right, trying to collect herself. She looked sleepy, and oh so drunk. And at the same time, Roy couldn't deny how fucking beautiful this girl was. He wondered what those pouty lips would feel like on his, but dismissed the thought immediately.

She was too drunk to consent, and even if she could, he was way too old for her. Not to mention: she knew he did drag, and probably thought he was as gay as they come.

He got out of the car and walked around it, helping Danny get up as well before he closed the door and locked his vehicle. "Alright, pretty girl. Where to?"

Danny lifted a hand and pointed at the closest entry door. "First floor, second apartment on the left.", she informed him, still speaking in a slur.

Once they managed to open the building door together and Roy somehow managed to get Danny up the stairs without falling, he took the keys from her to let them into the apartment.

Roy wasn't even surprised about the state of the apartment.

It was messy, to say the least. Clothes laying around here and there, empty pizza cartons towering in a corner, the smell of cold smoke hanging in the air, coming from an already overflowing ashtray on the couch table.

"Bedroom's that way...", Danny slurred again, pointing towards a door at the back of the ... living room, Roy thought to himself, almost sarcastically. On their way, Roy caught a glimpse of the open kitchen, which seemed to be the cleanest place in this apartment. No used dishes, only a bit of used cutlery in the sink, a few used glasses and about half a dozen empty vodka bottles. Damn, this girl surely loved to drink. Even at home.

They finally reached the bedroom, that actually fit the rest of the place. Laundry laying around everywhere, unmade bed, an ashtray on the nightstand... Roy was sure he recognized the cold smell of weed in the air.

He carefully placed Danny on the bed, throwing a few t-shirts and panties off the mattress so she could lay down without anything in the way. He carefully took off her heels and jacket, and made sure she payed comfortable before pulling a blanket over her. Like that, eyes closed and more relaxed, one couldn't tell how properly wasted she was. Maybe her slightly swollen face gave it away. But only if one looked close enough.

Thinking she had passed out fully, he sighed, looking around for a moment. He found some paper and a pen in the nightstand drawer. He used those things to write her a quick note. "Text me when you wake up, so I know you're okay. - Roy", together with his phone number. Part of him hoped she'd text him. That maybe they kept in touch. But he was almost certain that she wouldn't even remember him. He'd never seen anyone this drunk and remember what had happened.

He looked at her again, watching her chest rise and fall steadily. She looked almost innocent like this.

Roy leaned in to press a careful, caring kiss against her forehead. Danny shifted lightly, a light smile forming on her lips as he got back up.

Roy already turned to leave, when a soft voice caught him by surprise. "Thank you, Roy..."  
He looked over his shoulder, only to find her smiling at him lightly, and he smiled back at her. "Any time, angel", he told her, before turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Danny meet for lunch and come to very obvious conclusions about their attraction for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't really do daily posts (obviously), because I work full time But I try to write as much as I can. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. 
> 
> I also haven't decided on how long this story is going to be, so I'll just write as long as it pleases me (or as long as you guys wanna read).
> 
> AN: In case you haven't noticed in the first chapter, "_ _ _" stands for a point of view switch.

The shrill sound of the alarm woke Danny that morning. She didn't even remember setting it, but then it came back to her that it was always set. So it was noon. She couldn't even remember how much she'd gotten that night. Judging from the way her head was still pounding and the room was still spinning, it couldn't have been enough.

Danny sat up slowly, rubbing her face. She had apparently been so out of it that she had forgotten to take off her makeup, because her hands were covered in black smudges when she looked at them.

But suddenly, things didn't make sense anymore. Her shoes weren't on her feet, they were standing next to the bed. Next to one another. Her purse was hanging over the backrest of the chair next to her bed, right over her leather jacket, of which she was certain that she had worn it last night. Things that just weren't... her.

She looked down on herself, and noticed in relief that she was still wearing every other article of clothing. So she most likely didn't have sex last night. Which she mostly concluded from the fact that she didn't feel sore at all. She was almost disappointed. But only almost.

Her eyes trailed over to her nightstand. The only thing not quite fitting in the picture was a note that she couldn't remember writing. On a closer look, she noticed it wasn't her own handwriting on the paper - which appeared to be an empty gum wrap.

She stared at the little piece of paper in her hand. And all of the sudden, things started coming back to her. The drag queen in the back alley, behind the club. The guy giving her a ride home. Him actually bringing her up to her apartment, tucking her into bed. Him kissing her forehead in the most sweet and caring manner.

"What the...", she murmured to herself. And the thing that had just burned into her memories were those dimples. Those gorgeous dimples. Danny hadn't known that dimples could he so attractive.

She looked at the note again, traced the writing with the tip of her index finger. She hesitated, but then reached over for her purse, to retrieve her phone. It was almost dead, but she was quick enough to charge it before it actually went off. She then opened the message app, and typed in the number on the note, then proceeded to write a quick text.

_"Hey dimples, thanks for taking care of me last night. Just wanted to let you know I'm alive and well"_

As soon as she'd written it, she erased the whole thing again. It just didn't sound like her. So she thought, then rewrote the text.

_"She's alive, bitch! thanks for last night, we should do that again. -Danny xo"_

She didn't overthink it anymore. She just hit send and placed her phone on the bedside table. She could feel her heartbeat speed up just the slightest bit.

What the fuck was wrong with her? This was a stranger she had just texted. A stranger who had made sure her drunk ass had gotten home safely. A stranger who had seen her mess of an apartment. And even worse, the mess that was her alcohol-filled self. She was glad she didn't remember everything she'd said.

It only had been a few minutes since she'd sent her text, when she heard her buzz on the wood of her nightstand. She hesitated only a split second to pick it up.

_"You really want me to pick you up, wasted, again? Let's take it slow, we should get to know each other first ;) -Roy"_

Now Danny wasn't sure if he was flirting or just joking around. He was a drag queen, if she remembered correctly. All the drag queens she knew were gay. But then again, she didn't wanna jump to any conclusions.

_"Maybe let me thank you properly? I'll buy you lunch or something"_

She just hoped the suggestion wasn't too far fetched. He could still say no, after all. She decided to go take a thorough shower while waiting for his text back. God knows she needed it.

Having the way too hot water run over her skin, her mind slowly started to clear up. It wasn't much more that came back to her, considering that she actually did remember most of last night. The last time she had been blackout drunk, was years ago. By now, she knew her limits, and barely ever overstepped them.

She didn't feel like spending a lot of time in the shower, so she finished up with washing her hair, body, and most importantly, her makeup stained face, before she stepped out. She dried off quickly and returned to the bedroom butt naked, checking her phone again.

Roy had sent her a location. And a small text.

_"If you can be here in about an hour, I'll take you up on that offer today."_

Danny looked at the time stamp and then the clock, before calculating if she could actually make it in time. The location he had sent her wasn't too far away. She could easily make it.

_"Consider it done ;)"_

She then set her phone aside again, stepping in front of her closet, to decide what to wear.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Roy had barely gotten any sleep that last night. His mind had been with Danny, if she was okay, if she was even still alive... the alarm had gone off when he had only closed his eyes for what felt like seconds.

His students had caught up on the fact that he wasn't quite awake in class today, and to his relief, they left him in peace, working on their projects in quiet and mostly talking to each other. Only one or two occasional questions were asked about sewing patterns.

He couldn't help but look at his phone every few minutes. He didn't know how long Danny would be sleeping, he didn't know if she would even remember him, and even if she did, if she was even interested in keeping in touch. He surely hoped she did, but then again... who knew what was going to that girls head. Even drunk, he could've sworn that she had been holding back so many thought processes, things he probably wouldn't be able to keep in.

When he finally got the confirming text that Danny was indeed alive and well, a weight fell off his chest that he hadn't even realized he had been carrying throughout the day.

They sent some banter back and forth, and when she offered to make it up to him, he debated whether or not to make a naughty comment about sex, but decided against it for now. She might have made a comment like that last night, but in no state where he could tell if it was sincere or not.

So he decided to take up the lunch offer, and gave her his location. Maybe she was awake enough to get ready and out of the house.

It took her a while longer to respond to that, and when she agreed, he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't even tell what exactly it meant. He found her strangely endearing, and just so interesting. He really wanted to get to know her. The question was, if she wanted that too.

Class really couldn't end soon enough for Roy. While his students stormed out of the project room, eager to get to their lunch break, he made sure that everything was where it belonged before he locked the room and went downstairs, and off campus.

He could already spot Danny from afar. She was standing right next to the bus stop, at Main Street, typing something into her phone and not even noticing that he was approaching.

She wore a pair of very short hotpants, paired with some fishnet tights, a simple black tanktop, a flannel wrapped around her waist, and some black combat boots. Her hair was tousled and seemed to be still damp, tied into a very messy ponytail. Several tattoos showed on the skin of her arms. Roy was mesmerized.

She wore very little makeup, but much to his surprise, one couldn't even tell that she had been absolutely wasted last night. Her eyes were outlined with some shimmery eyeshadow, and he was pretty sure that she didn't even wear foundation. His theory was confirmed when he got closer, able to spot a few freckles around her nose, as well as her bare shoulders.

Now that he was almost standing right in front of , she seemed to have noticed his approach and looked up from her phone with a bright smile. "Hi!", she greeted him, very cheerfully.

  
Roy returned the smile. It was just so contagious, he couldn't help himself. "Good morning", he replied cheekily, causing Danny to giggle, apparently slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm allowed to. I was home late."

Roy snorted at that. "Girl, I was home even later, and I got up at 7. Your argument is not valid."

"Party", Danny replied sheepishly. "Did you get any sleep at all?", she asked, making a move to get them to walk. Evidently she expected Roy to pick a place for lunch - or in her case, breakfast - so he headed to his favourite bistro nearby.

"If I did, it wasn't much. But hey, no worries", he quickly added when he saw Danny cringe, "I wouldn't have slept at all if I hadn't been sure you've gotten home safely."

"That's really cute...", Danny replied, and Roy could swear he saw a light blush on her cheeks. "But I'm a big girl already, I would've been able to get home by myself", she tried to assure him. Although Roy didn't really buy it.

"Bitch, I'm even surprised you can walk right now, that's how drunk you were.", he teased, big grin, dimples flashing. "How do you not have a hangover?"

"Because I'm a Libra, that's why!", Danny shot back, her grin just as wide. Her way of talking was really endearing, Roy thought. He could probably listen to her all day.

That comment made him laugh - yet again - and he shook his head in amusement. "Sure you are."

"But I am! Even my moon sign is Libra. And that says a lot", Danny kept going, but Roy stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no clue about astrology, to be quite honest with you." Not to mention that he absolutely didn't believe in those kind of fairytales.

Danny understood, somehow must've picked up his vibe or something, Roy didn't know. But she changed subjects. "Okay. So tell me about you then. Let's start with: where are we going for lunch?"

Danny's child-like spirit kept the mood so light. Nothing seemed awkward, not even the endless stream of words pouring out of her.

"Well, I hope you are up for a vegetarian option.", he said, already gesturing ahead. They were walking straight up to the little bistro Roy had picked out. It was incredibly sweet, the staff was just altogether nice, and the food was to die for.

"Oh, you're vegetarian, too? Party!", Danny immediately chimed.

This had to be a weird coincidence, Roy thought. Vegetarians weren't that rare, he had to admit that to himself. Especially here in West Hollywood, there were more and more vegetarian or vegan restaurants, and pretty much any restaurant hat at least vegetarian options. But still. A weird coincidence, that her, out of all people, shared his food preferences.

"When did you stop eating meat?", he asked her while walking inside the bistro, interrupting their conversation to ask a waitress if they could choose a table outside. The young woman with short, black hair agreed, just letting them choose where they wanted to sit.

Danny took the hint and went back outside, choosing a table close to the door and sitting down.

"I think, about three years ago, when I moved here", she explained to him, grabbing a menu and scanning it with her eyes for a short moment. "What about you, when did you drop the meat out of your diet? And why?"

"Food poisoning", Roy replied with a slightly amused smile, remembering the day he had chosen to never touch a piece of meat in his life, ever again.

"I was out of town, visiting a friend, and we ordered really weird, Asian food. We both had the same meal, and the meat was contaminated in some way. Never touched it again after that. And it's not like I need it", he just started talking now, feeling like he could just do so with her. Looking at her, he could see that Danny seemed to be genuinely interested in what he was saying.

They both got to order their meals and drinks quite soon - Roy going with a simple soda and a veggie wrap while Danny literally had the guts to order an alcoholic beverage, and a garden salad with fried vegetables - and Danny stirred her drink with her straw.

"You're really handsome", she informed him after a moment of silence, sharing her thought process with him. Roy almost choked on his drink, not prepared for that compliment.

"You sure you're not confusing me with someone else? How many drinks did you have before this?", he asked, trying to mask his embarrassment and insecurity. How could he even compare to such a delightful creature like she was? He was not the kind of guy girls like her fancied. Not to mention, found handsome.

"Stop it", Danny whined playfully, "I'm serious!", she insisted. Now not even she could hide the flush of her cheeks, it was way too obvious.

The food was brought to them just now, and Danny had to snap out of the situation for a moment, and so did Roy. God, what was he supposed to say right now? _"You're hot and I would love to just fuck you against this table"_, was probably not quite it, especially not on their second encounter. Even though that was pretty much exactly what he thought.

He decided to just take the compliment, but ended up doing so very awkwardly. "Well, then I suppose a Thank You is required... and you're very beautiful yourself, if I may say so." He tried his charming side. And he was sure he failed horribly.

"Don't take this as an offence or the wrong way, but... are you gay?", Danny bluntly asked, out of nowhere, before shoving a fort full of salad into her mouth.

Roy almost chocked on his food this time, not because of the question, but because her bluntness took him by surprise. He should've seen this question coming though, even if not so directly addressed. He was a drag queen after all.

"What makes you think that?", he asked, instead of replying directly. Keeping her on her toes wouldn't hurt either of them, right?

"Well, you're a drag queen. I haven't met a drag queen before who's straight.", she concluded with a shrug, still chewing on the last bits of vegetables in her mouth.

"Let's say I like both men and women. I'm not really into labels", Roy decided to tell her. He didn't wanna lead her on the wrong path, after all. Maybe the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in forever gave him the courage to move her hopes up. If she had any, for that matter.

_ _ _ _ _ _

For a second, Danny was convinced he would say yes, tell her that he was as gay as they came, like pretty much any other drag queen out there (to be fair: she just hadn't met any straight queens, but she was sure they were out there somewhere).

She almost dismissed the thought of getting him to fuck her eventually, telling herself that the looks he'd given her during their walk to the bistro had nothing to do with physical attraction. But he surprised her yet again when he informed her that he wasn't just into men, but also into women.

"So I might have a shot?", she asked, cheeks already hurting from grinning widely, yet again. She hoped she was just coming across as cheeky, and not as needy. She herself hadn't had actual sex in what felt like forever. It probably was just about two weeks. But for Danny, two weeks felt like a _lifetime_. She was a very sexual person, she just couldn't help herself.

She could feel the tension building between them while she waited for his reply. God, he was just so attractive. Now nobody could tell her that she had a type when it came to men. Anyone who she'd slept with or dated - even if it wasn't for long - was just so fucking different, in looks and personality.

"Very much so", Roy concluded with a wide smile, and Danny could see his eyes scanning her up and down hungrily, while she picked at her food with her fork, way too distracted by his eyes and _those dimples_ to eat right now.

"Can I see you again, after this? I don't know... after work, some day?", she asked him. She didn't want to seem too needy, or pressure anything on him.

Roy didn't seem to take it as needy, at all, and he agreed with a nod. "I'd really like that. How's your work schedule?",

he asked her, before taking another sip of his soda. Danny hoped that his mouth was as dry as hers.

"I work Monday through Friday, Saturday and Sunday are my nights off.", she let him know, hopeful that he might be free then too.

"I work at the bar on Saturdays, but I'm not required to stay until the very end...", he said, sounding a bit thoughtful.

Danny spoke, to keep him from thinking too much. "How about I pick you up Saturday night? Just let me know when, and I'll be there", she assured him, a genuine smile on her face. She already grew impatient, just thinking about the things they could do. God, she really had to sound needy by now.

Her inner conflict was gone once he agreed to meeting her. "I'd like that. I'll text you when I know that I can leave?", he suggested, and Danny nodded in agreement. "Deal. I'll be out with friends, but I won't be far away", she assured him. Her best friend owned a bar, and that wasn't too far from the one where Roy worked.

They finished their lunch soon, the tension between them only growing by the minute. Danny barely managed to chew without taking a sip of her drink in between, that's how dry her mouth was. But as much as she liked being watched during sex, doing it here in public wasn't an option. They would have all the time for that, when they would meet again on Saturday.

Danny payed for the both of them - since she had promised him that, and despite all of his efforts to stop her. They both left the restaurant, walking quite close to one another, their hands brushing against each other every so often, before they reached the entrance of the fashion academy Roy taught at.

"So... I'll see you Saturday?", he asked, sounding hopeful and probably more excited than he wanted to come off as.

Danny smiled at him and nodded. "I'll see you Saturday... hot stuff." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth, able to taste the last bits of soda he had had at the bistro. 

And without another word, she let him just stand there, leaving to go back home. She couldn't wait for Saturday to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has a talk with his roommate Shane, who is also a drag queen, going under the name of Courtney Act. 
> 
> Danny meets up with her best friend Katya on Saturday, before her meeting with Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might get a bit more heated, so stay tuned. ;)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore!

Roy returned home later than usual that day. His head was all over the place.

He just couldn't forget about this girl. Danny was everything he wasn't. She was young, she was carefree, she seemed to be doing whatever pleased her. He himself, on the other hand... he worked two jobs, actually cared a lot about what people thought of him (at least when he wasn't doing drag), and he was just getting too old for everything, in his own opinion.

He didn't know what it was, but something about this girl just had him head over heels. Not that he was in love or something, he was definitely getting too old for that. But damn, he was intriegued and just mesmerized. A beautiful creature like her usually didn't belong in his day-to-day life, but he would make sure that he made the space for that. Even if it was just for the occasional sex.

"What's up with you, pussyface?", a bright voice echoed through the entrance area. Roy's best friend and room mate - Shane, who was dressed as his drag persona Courtney and apparently ready to leave for a gig- asked once she saw Roy just standing there, his jacket still in hand.

He lifted his head from a stern look into nothingness, bright blue eyes and a beautifully painted face greeting him with an almost worried expression.

"What..? Oh, nothing, nothing", Roy immediately tried to dismiss the topic, but Courtney grabbed him by the arm to hold him back.

"Not so fast!", she chimed, a thick Australian accent ringing with her voice as she eyed him suspiciously. "You don't fool me, Roy Haylock, I can smell some sort of sexual tension on you. Who's the person?"

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head, gently getting out of Courtney's grip to get to the kitchen. "Oh, give me a break. Don't you have somewhere to be? Catching kangaroos or some shit?", he almost snapped at her.

How many times had she tried to set him up with some guy or occasional girl she'd met out clubbing, and everytime Roy politely declined. He'd always thought it was just too much time and work he had to put into anything loosely related to a relationship.

"Don't dismiss me, Mister! I, as your self-proclaimed best friend, deserve to know who has you wrapped around their little finger!", the blonde insisted, while making sure her breast pads were in their rightful place.

"Damn you and your fucking vibe radar", Roy muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Courtney to hear him. "Her name is Danny.", he finally gave in then, not even daring to look at his best friend and roommate.

Courtney gave an excited shriek, excited and also slightly surprised to hear female pronouns. "Tell me more! What's she like, what does she _look_ like?"

Roy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Don't get your hopes up, I don't think this is going to be anything serious.", he immediately stressed, bringing his bag over to the living room where he dropped it on the sofa.

"You always say that, but the real question is: would you _want_ for it to be something serious?", Courtney asked, the widest grin on her face as she followed him to the other room.

"Oh shut up. She's way too young to want to be with an old geezer like me", he said, making a dismissing gesture with his hand.

"Oh, so you've become a cougar, is that what it is?", his friend kept teasing, earning herself a pillow flying across the room and only missing her by an inch. "What?! Is sugar daddy better?", she tried to defend herself, laughing.

"Fuck off! If you keep going like that I won't tell you anything about her!", Roy threatened playfully. He just couldn't really be mad at Courtney.

Courtney rushed closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his cheek, leaving a bright purple stain on his skin. "You know I'm just teasing. Let's sit down, I wanna hear everything.", she encouraged him as she took his hand and pulled him around the couch, forcing him to sit down with her.

Roy was over it already, not really willing to share how crazy he was about this girl. "I was serious earlier, don't you have somewhere to be, all dolled up?", he tried to dismiss the topic yet again. But to no avail.

"I was ready early, I still have some time. So go on now, I'm curious!", Courtney kept pushing, nudging his arm lightly.

Roy really didn't have a way out now. If Courtney wanted something, she got it, one way or another. And so, he had to give in.

"Alright", he pressed out with a sigh, pulling his legs up to his chest. "She's a stripper at the club next to Brad's", Roy started telling her, Brad's being the bar he worked at when he was doing drag.

"Now how the fuck did you even get to meet her?", Courtney immediately interrupted. Roy rolled his eyes, yet again. "I thought you wanted me to spill, you kinda gotta let me talk then."

He told her about the situation of the previous night, trying to not give away too many details. Sure, privacy between him and his roommate wasn't really a thing, they knew pretty much everything about the other's sex partners, and sexual preferences. There were no secrets between them.

But Roy was very thoughtful about his choice of words, mostly because he didn't know where that _thing_ with Danny would lead. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't lead to anything serious, considering their age gap and their completely different characters.

"You know that drunk people usually say the truth, and judging by what you describe, she's into you.", Courtney said thoughtfully, after Roy had finished telling her about their lunch "date", even though he wasn't even sure that it had really been a _date_.

"Might be, she was rather sober when we met today", he concluded, but then shook his head. "I guess I'll see. I'll be seeing her again on Saturday", he let Courtney know, who made another excited squeak. "I'll make sure to be out all night, so you have the place to yourselves.", she declared, causing Roy to roll his eyes again.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not even sure I get to take her home.", he said stubbornly. He still really didn't believe it would happen like that. Even though he secretly hoped it would.

"We will see about that. I predict that you will. Just make sure you don't make too much of a mess outside of your room.", Courtney teased, earning herself a slap on the hand.

"I won't make any promises. Now go chase your kangaroos", Roy ended the conversation and got up, leaving Courtney alone on the couch.

He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

_ _ _ _ _

Danny had been antsy the rest of the week, to say the least. She had drowned herself in alcohol the following two work nights, making sure to numb any feeling, good or bad. She didn't like feelings.

But despite all of the alcohol she was drinking, she just couldn't get Roy out of her head.

Yes, he was a bit older than her, but who the fuck cared, anyways. He was really good looking, and yes, maybe he was shorter than her. but that was the least of Danny's problems.

The biggest struggle Danny had were wet dreams about him and not wanting to do anything about it. She wanted to save up the sexual tension, and maybe she liked being so needy about him. She couldn't help but fantasize about his lips on her skin, and his hands all over her body.

Saturday really couldn't come soon enough. Danny had gotten incredibly drunk again the previous night, and she could barely remember how she had gotten home.

She had gotten out of bed around 4pm, since she didn't have to work that day, and immediately texted Roy that she just couldn't wait to see him again that night. Roy had texted back in mere minutes, assuring her that he was just as excited. She hoped that he also meant it in a sexual way, and grinned at herself for that thought process. "I'm a messy slut", she said to herself, before finally rolling out of bed.

She had showered thoroughly, she had even shaved and trimmed wherever it was necessary, just because she wanted to make a good first impression. She even hoped that this night wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

Danny even put a little more effort into her hair, which she blow-dried and straightened, and her makeup, highlighting her cheekbones and making sure her eyeliner was drawn on extra presicely. She also decided on just wearing a shimmery lip gloss, not wanting any lipstick to smudge too much later on in the evening.

She had packed her bag - her little black handbag that she took everywhere- with the most necessary things: her phone, some cash, her ID, and a few condoms. One could never know.

So now that she had left the house, she was sitting in a bar, but not just any bar.

"Welcome to Club Katya, I'm your hostess... Katya.", a very familiar voice slurred in a thick, fake Russian accent, coming from a room behind the bar counter.

"Katya, I know where I am. I'm not here for the first time", Danny grinned at her best friend, walking around the counter to hug her.

She had known Katya for the past three years. Katya was also the most extraordinary woman Danny had ever met.

She had blonde, shoulder length hair with messy bangs hanging over her forehead. She was mostly dressed in red, and had a body that Danny would kill for. Beautiful curves, long legs... just stunning.

Danny had only found out, about a year into their friendship, that Katya was actually transgender. And with that confession, their friendship had grown tighter by the minute. Danny knew she could share anything with her, and vice versa.

They embraced each other for a longer moment. "It's so good to see you", Katya let her know, before sitting down on one of the bar chairs on the other side of the counter, right next to Danny.

The bar tender, a drag queen whose name was Joslyn, gave them both a glass with some golden liquid inside, and Danny immediately knew hers was alcohol while Katya's wasn't, since she was sober. It was the usual drink they had when they met here before opening hours, just talking. It was only 7pm by now, the usual Saturday night customers wouldn't show up until 10pm or 11 pm.

"You, too", Danny informed her with a sincere smile, toasting towards her friend before taking a sip from her glass. The bitterness of the alcohol burned on her tongue, and she loved it.

Danny had thrown herself into a very short dress with a shimmery fish scale print in a nice turquoise colour, paired with a leather jacket and fishnet tights that disappeared in some simple leather boots without heels. She really came to impress tonight, but it wasn't anyone in this place.

Katya eyed her from head to toe, with a smug expression on her face. "Looks like you are planning to go home with someone, tonight", she commented, amusement ringing in her voice. She just always seemed to know what was up, and Danny had to cross her legs to keep her anticipation in check.

"I might. It's been a while", she admitted with a grin, taking another big sip from her glass, almost finishing her drink.

Katya chucked, shaking her head in amusement. "Bitch, I'm even surprised you make it through a whole _week_ without getting laid", she teased, earning herself against the shoulder from Danny. "Oh shut up!"

"Please, I know you'd be lying if you told me I am wrong", Katya kept going, enjoying how slightly embarrassed and flushed Danny looked, even with make up on.

"I... met someone. Someone who's really hot.", Danny said, out of the blue, and Katya blinked at her surprised. She knew those words, had heard them a couple of times during her friendship with Danny.

"Okay, you have my attention, please continue.", Katya encouraged her friend to speak out whatever was going through her head.

Danny obviously hesitated now, already knowing what Katya would tell her. _Remember how it went last time when you met someone. Are you absolutely sure you're ready for something serious?_

Not that Danny wanted this to be anything serious, she barely knew Roy, and definitely not well enough to say if they were even compatible for something serious.

"His name is Roy, he's really funny... he's a bit older than me... like, at least ten years, I think", she began explaining her situation, knowing Katya would definitely listen to her. There was nothing they didn't share, after all.

"But I don't think this is gonna turn into anything more than a sex thing", Danny quickly added, before Katya could even say anything. "Like... I'm not gonna risk hurting anyone, or myself, like, ever again", she kept ranting, emptying her glass and waving over to Joslyn to refill her drink.

Katya sighed lightly, taking a sip from her drink - Danny was sure it was just apple juice - and looked at her friend. "Dan, you should listen to yourself. Nothing you just said makes sense.", "You're the one to talk, barely anything you say ever makes sense", Danny shot back with a cheeky grin, earning herself a gentle slap against the back of her head.

"I know, but we're not talking about me here", Katya said, looking at her friend sternly. "You start having sex with someone regularly, and as soon as you start catching feelings, you completely shut down, break off contact, which not only hurts the other person but also yourself.", she put into words what Danny knew was the truth. She just never wanted to hear it. Also not now.

"No, I don't. I just... loose interest. So I end it quickly before anyone gets hurt", Danny tried to defend herself, even though she knew she was lying to herself and her friend here. Feelings were scary to her. Which was why she mostly drowned herself in alcohol, so she didn't have to feel them.

"Danny...", Katya started, but Danny cut her off with a hand gesture. "Can we not talk about this now? I'm not in the mood for it", she defended herself, and downed her second drink in one go.

Katya took the empty glass from her hand. "I'm not trying to annoy you with this. I just want you to be aware. And alcohol isn't the solution for every uncomfortable situation.", she told Danny gently, pressing a kiss against the side of her forehead.

"Now stop moping, the night is young, and we're here to have fun", the blonde added, sliding from her chair, nudging her friend's side. Danny couldn't help but smile at the gesture, looking at Katya curiously. "And what sort of _fun_ did you have in mind?"

Katya grinned widely, her teeth just shining white in the still rather bright lights of the bar. "Well, what do you think, Adore Delano? Party, of course!"   
  


As the night went on, Danny kept drinking, and checking her phone - probably way too often - still expecting a text from Roy. She would need about half an hour to the bar, if she took an Uber. So it wouldn't be a problem to get there quickly.

And while she kept waiting, and anticipating, she had her fun at Club Katya, partying with drag queens, drinking as she usually did on her nights out (even though Katya made sure she drank water from time to time, to keep her head clear).

And eventually, around 2am, Danny's phone vibrated in her bra. It was a text from Roy.

_Party here is almost finished, I'll be ready to go in about an hour. How soon can you be here?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets Roy at Brad's Bar, the sexual tension between them grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Well. Not as heated as I thought it would be. But in the next chapter, pinkie promise. ;)

Chapter 4

Danny was feeling anxious, to say the least. Anxious in the best way, of course. She'd been looking forward to this meeting for the last two days, had dreamt about those dimples, that smile, that cackle.

Now, she was mainly feeling nervous. Again, not in a bad way, but now that she thought about it, she didn't even know what to expect from that night.

She wasn't even sure if Roy had the same intensions as she did. He was a bit older than her, she knew so much. And he seemed to be really into his work. So maybe, while Danny's wheels started turning, she thought that he might even be over things like hooking up, in the first place.

As her Uber made a left turn, entering the street of her destination, she cringed at how well she knew this part of town. The alcohol in her system maybe made her feel things a bit more intense now than usual, but then again, she wasn't that drunk yet. At least in her terms.

The car parked at the address of the bar and Danny thanked the driver, before climbing out. She waited until the car had taken a turn at the next corner, before she looked at the bar hesitantly.

She had looked at this place often, before and after her shifts, had wondered what kind of bar it was and if it was good to party at. But she had always ended her shift way past the bar's closing time (although it hadn't quite been her shift, but the after party).

She hesitated a moment longer, and took her phone out first, so she could text Roy.

_I'm here, I'll be waiting for you inside x_

And with placing her phone back into her purse, she entered Brad's bar.

_ _ _ _

Roy had been on his toes the entire evening. Well, even quite literally, since he had been walking around in heels most of the night. Now, he was in the dressing room again, de-dragging.

The night had gone quite well, they had planned a talent show and people had been singing, dancing, telling jokes on stage one after another. The bar had been packed with people who started their night out here, most of them had gone out to some club nearby though. So by the time he had retrieved himself to the dressing room, there were just a few groups of people left, enjoying their drinks and just having a good time.

Now, Roy was wiping off the last bits of Bianca from his face, the long, black sequin gown stored in his suitcase, together with his wig and makeup bag. He was sweaty, and he knew he had to postpone whatever would happen tonight, since he really needed to take a shower.

He threw the last makeup wipe away and put on his snapback, hiding the damp hair on his head. He sprayed some deodorant all over himself one last time before closing his drag suitcase.

He decided to already bring it to his car, not knowing what Danny had planned for the rest of the night. Maybe she wanted to stay here for a while longer. In that case, Roy didn't wanna go back to the dressing room later to get his things.

His phone vibrated in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, just as he locked his car again, and he saw that Danny had informed him that she was here, and waiting for him inside.

Roy's heart sped up a bit, he didn't know if it was just from nervousness or not. He was just hoping they both had the same intentions for the progress of the night.

So he made his way back inside, making sure he hadn't left anything behind in the dressing room, before going to the front. He emerged from behind the curtains of the little stage in the back of the bar, where only about half an hour ago they had held their talent show, and looked around immediately.

There weren't so many people around, and Roy immediately spotted Danny by the bar, a bottle of beer in front of her. She looked just divine.

Her hair was smooth and straightened, no comparison to the mess it had been during their last two encounters. She had obviously put a lot of effort into her look tonight.

The shimmery fish scale dress she wore was clinging to her skin, lining out her breasts and hips nicely. Her legs were slightly shimmering under her fishnet tights, and they seemed strong in the dim lighting. Roy was sure they were as strong as they looked, considering Danny was a stripper and probably dancing on the pole on a day to day basis.

Her leather jacket was laying on the bar counter, right in front of her, and she just took a sip of beer from her bottle. Roy secretly wondered if she had had anything else to drink prior, but the voice of reason in the back of his head told him that she probably had.

He decided not to stare at her from the distance any longer, and made his way across the room, towards her.

Apparently Danny had sensed a pair of eyes on her, because she was looking in his direction, just as he was about to reach her. Her face lit up immediately, a wide smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, queen!", she greeted him, slipping off of her chair. Roy wasn't sure how to greet her back, but she was already in front of him, hugging him into a tight and genuine embrace.

He could literally hear her heartbeat, even over the music in the background. Although at first he thought it was his own. Maybe a mix of the two.

He returned the hug gently, both arms wrapped around her waist. He could tell that she had been out partying before getting here, the smell of a smoke machine and alcohol clinging to her skin, mixed with her perfume.

"It's good to see you", he told her with a smile while carefully retreating from her embrace. "You too", Danny replied, and Roy was sure her voice was slightly shaking. There was no way of him knowing why.

_ _ _ _

Danny still rested her hands on his shoulders, liking the contact she had to him. She had craved physical contact for the last two days, ever since seeing him again, and she knew that only he himself could satisfy her craving.

"So... how was your night so far?", Roy asked her, almost sounding awkward. They hadn't found their rhythm of speech yet, and Danny couldn't tell if he was as nervous as she was.

"Good, I went out to my best friend, she owns a club downtown", she explained with a smile, sliding her hand along his arm to his hand, to pull him closer to a chair next to the one on which she had been sitting. She decided that they could keep the tension between them up a while longer. She loved the anticipation, and it had started building again from the second she'd seen him.

"Oh, that's cool! What's the club called?", Roy asked, seeming genuinely interesting. While he spoke, he waved over to the bartender, ordering a glass of white wine. Danny wasn't sure if he had had more alcohol before she had gotten here, but in all honesty, she didn't care in the slightest.

"It's called Club Katya", she told him, meaning to also tell him where exactly it was. But judging by his expression, he already knew the place. "You know the owner of Club Katya? That's amazing", he chimed excitedly, already taking the glass of wine he'd been served, to take a sip from it. "A friend of mine once took me there, and I think that was the last time I really went out to party just for the sake of partying."

Danny giggled. "Oh, yeah? And how long ago was that?", she asked, trying to tease him a little. She just hoped that it didn't bother him that she addressed age.

He looked offended for a moment, but Danny quickly caught on that he was just acting up, because he broke out into a cackle. "Bitch! It was like... four years ago or something, so not actually that long ago. I'm not that old, you know?"

His cackle was so contagious, Danny couldn't help but laugh along. "Oh, you're not? How old are you, anyways?", she asked bluntly. So what if he was a lot older than her? Fuck an age gap, right?

"I'm 38. What about you?"

"24."

She could literally see him cringe inwardly. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't fool her. "That makes me... 14 years older than you.", he concluded, and Danny wasn't sure if he sounded disappointed or not.

"So what? Age is just a number. And besides, you're never too old for a little _fun_." She stressed the last word on purpose, deciding it was time to let him in on her plans for tonight.

Once she'd said those words, a smile was back on his face, and he seemed more than relieved by her answer.

"Oh, is that what we're gonna do tonight?", he asked cheekily, obviously catching on to her playfulness. It felt really good that they seemed to be on the same lane with all of this. And Danny felt herself relax a bit more.

Roy got up from his chair, but only to move it, and therefore himself, closer to where Danny was sitting. She immediately caught on to what he was planning on doing.

"Tell me how you got to Club Katya", he then insisted, to avoid an awkward silence. This close, Danny was able to scan him thoroughly, not missing a single detail. Every wrinkle on his shirt, each one of his lashes, the last little bit of mascara on them, and the depth of his dimples when he smiled.

She chuckled quietly at his question, remembering the first time she'd entered Club Katya. "It was basically the first night I spent here in LA, and I wanted to go out and meet people... and the club is near where I live, the music was good, they had booze...", she simply explained, enjoying being so close to him in the process of her story.

"Okay, and how did the owner of said club turn into your best friend?", Roy kept asking, and Danny found his hand on her upper thigh, all of the sudden. Not that she complained, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Danny took another sip of beer from her bottle, and once she had set it down again, she placed her arm on the counter, her hand in just the right position so she could brush her fingers along his arms gently.

"Well, this might surprise you, but I got really really drunk.", Danny told him, giggling. "So drunk that I didn't really remember where I was... and Katya took me home with her to make sure I'm safe, allegedly. And we kinda... hit it off ever since. Sometimes I help out behind the bar there, when someone gets sick or something."

Roy really seemed to listen, but Danny couldn't help but notice his hand very slowly sliding up her thigh, so his fingers were almost touching the hem of her dress.   
So in reply to that, she gently scratched her nails across his arm, satisfied at the view from goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

"And how long have you been working next door?", Roy asked curiously, quite obviously not planning on placing his hand for anywhere else but her thigh for the moment. Danny shifted lightly in her seat, but not to tell him off. She gently placed her free hand on his.

"Since.. three years, like... I started about a month after I moved here.", she explained to him, gently scraping her fingernails over the top of his hand, trying to tell him that she very much enjoyed his touch.

Their conversation flowed so smoothly over the course for the next hour. Danny learned quite a lot about Roy, about his roommate, about how he discovered his love for sewing and fashion, and how that got him into drag - in a way - when he was around Danny's age.

It was magical, listening to him talk about his passion, and she secretly hoped he would show just as much passion when they got home - she didn't care whether it was his home or hers.

The bar was almost empty by then, Danny and Roy were left with the bartender and one other couple that had started making out furiously over a table.

"How about... we get an Uber, and get out of here?", Danny finally suggested, and Roy seemed to be very relieved about that. They had moved even closer during their conversation, and Roy's hand had found its way under Danny's dress eventually. And while on the outside, she tried to seem cool, her arousal was peaked to almost the maximum.

Roy didn't even hesitate and agreed, making sure to be a gentleman and paying for both their drinks. Each had had another two drinks during their time at the bar, and Roy, while not feeling too drunk, didn't trust himself to drive anymore. Especially with a beautiful girl like Danny in the passenger seat.

They both got up from their seats, and Danny threw her leather jacket over her shoulders, since she knew it would be quite chilly outside. She pulled out her phone to call them an Uber, before she looked at him again.

"So... your place or mine?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Roy head to his place and finally get rid of their sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, some smut for your nerves (and mine). This is only the beginning, but the next chapter will hold more sensual smut.

Danny was silently cursing the Uber driver for driving _so fucking slow right_ now.

They had decided on going to Roy's place, since Danny hated it when she had to take someone to hers, usually having to throw them out in their awkward morning after. When she went home with someone, she could just leave whenever she pleased.

Although she really hoped that their morning after wouldn't be awkward.

Danny sat in the middle seat in the back of the car, while Roy had taken the right seat, right behind the passenger's. Danny had placed her legs over his lap, snuggling up to his side. The alcohol started making her sleepy, but she had no intention of going to bed anytime soon.

Roy had his left arm wrapped around her, his fingers gently playing with her hair while his other hand was tangled with Danny's, their fingers crossed with one another. He felt calm, and at the same time so goddam nervous. He didn't even know how that was possible.

After what seemed like ages, the car finally stopped, and Roy recognized his street and only seconds later, saw his house right next to them. "Here we are", the driver let them know, and they both hastily unbuckled their seatbelts so they could get out of the vehicle.

Roy rummaged through the pockets of his jacket to find his keys, pulling them out impatiently so he could unlock the entrance door to the apartment building he lived in.

They had to get up two stories, but eventually they stood by the door of his apartment - or the apartment of him and his roommate.

Danny wasn't even surprised to see how _clean _the place was. Roy seemed to be very put together, to be having everything under control. So no wonder his place was just as put together.

The furniture was very modern, everything seemed to have an order and a purpose around here. There was no clutter, no unwashed clothes laying around, no dirty dishes in the open kitchen... Danny was slightly envious. Her apartment always looked a mess.

  
Roy took the lead, walking through the living room that was simultaneously the entrance area, just like it was the case in Danny's home, past a room that appeared to be the bathroom and that was next to another room that had its doors closed - Danny assumed it was Shane's room - before they entered another room at the end of the hallway. The apartment was huge, and Danny wondered how much they were paying to live there.

Roy opened the door to his room, and Danny was slightly disappointed to see that it was just as clean as the rest. Even the bed was made, there was a laundry basket in a corner, next to a huge closet.

"Do you mind if I go take a quick shower?", Roy asked her, now sounding almost timid. She could see that he didn't want to postpone anything for much longer, but she understood that he had been up in drag all night. So she let him go to the bathroom, taking her time to take off her shoes and examine the room a bit.   
There were photos standing on a dresser, right next to the desk below the window sill. Photos of Roy himself, then a few of people Danny didn't know. The person appearing on most of the pictures was a guy, or well, more like a _twink_, suntanned skin, beach-blonde hair and a wide grin on his face. Danny just assumed that that was Shane. She didn't have another explanation for it. Roy had told her previously that night that they had been friends for almost 10 years now.

Danny could hear the water running from afar, and she wondered what Roy looked like right now. Of course she had noticed the buldge in his jeans earlier, especially when she had her legs thrown over his lap, basically rubbing all over it during the ride home.

They had both been holding back so far, letting the chemistry between them do all the magic up until this point. And there was chemistry there, nobody could deny that. Despite them being so different in character, it all just seemed to work so well between them.

Danny heard the water stop only a few minutes later, relieved that he really had hurried, probably for the sake of both of them. Danny was literally _aching_ for more affection, and she hoped he felt the same way.

She decided to just lay down on his bed for now, she didn't want to appear snoopy by looking at all of his things. A door opened and closed only a moment later, and next thing she knew, Roy was back in the room.

He had only made the effort to put on a pair of boxershorts and a black t-shirt, so Danny was very sure now - if she hadn't been before - that their intentions were indeed the same.

She slowly sat up, holding out a hand to him in an inviting manner. They had been handsy all evening, but it just wasn't enough anymore, not for Danny at least. Thankfully, Roy seemed to have the exact same thought process, as he walked up to her and took her hand, sitting down next to her and pulling her closer, until she was straddling his lap.

Danny's hands brushed his cheeks gently, her fingers still feeling the dampness of his hair as their foreheads almost touched. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, and she shivered lightly at that.

"I've been waiting for this all night", she murmured quietly, scraping her nails along his scalp right above his ears. Danny could feel Roy shiver underneath her, his breath hitching ever so slightly.

He tried to say something, but Danny stopped him. She crashed her lips against his, all reservations used up during the night. Roy didn't seem to hesitate when he returned the kiss. She loved how warm his lips felt on hers, and she could still taste the last traces of wine on them. It turned her on even more.

She felt Roy's hands dig into the fabric of her dress, teasing the skin underneath. She could feel the buldge underneath her growing by the second, and she was sure that if she had a dick, she would be sporting a full on erection right now.

So, naturally, she slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing herself over his lap. Roy couldn't hold back his reaction now, moaning into her mouth loudly. He knew that he wouldn't last too long once they got started properly.

"Fuck... can I take off your dress?", he asked, slightly breathless, opening his eyes to look at her. He was mesmerized by her eyes, only halfway opened, with barely any green left with how dilated her pupils were. Their arousal seemed to be at the same level.

Danny slowly nodded, lifting her arms up so Roy could pull it over her head. It was stretchy fabric, and therefore didn't have a zipper.

The shimmery item of clothing landed on the floor in only a few moves, and Danny sat there in just her underwear - a black lace bra without padding and a black lace thong - and her fishnet tights. Roy ran his hands along her body again, finally feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingertips.

She just looked so stunning, skin tanned and soft, her breasts and her ass so firm, just to die for. He couldn't stop inspecting her body closely, but let himself get distracted by her lips. They were just so soft and kissable, he couldn't resist to get another taste. So he leaned in again, pulling her closer by the waist and attacking her lips with his.

Danny immediately started moaning again, while she wrapped both arms around Roy's neck. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, and the only thing keeping her from that, was the fact that he was still wearing a shirt. So Danny had to change that.

She broke the kiss now, silently asking him for permission to take his shirt off by tucking at it lightly. "Yeah, go ahead", Roy whispered, and Danny didn't hesitate to do just that. She pulled the shirt over his head in a quick move, tousling his still wet hair in the process and causing it to stand up in several directions.

The mood was tense, and at the same time Danny felt so relaxed, that she couldn't help but giggle at the way Roy looked like right now. She took it on herself to flatten his hair again, brushing both of her hands over his head before she leaned into another kiss. She swiped her tongue along his lower lip gently, getting more of a taste of his skin and at the same time asking for permission to enter.

Roy granted her permission without even hesitating, parting his lips and meeting her tongue halfway with his own. She just tasted so divine, her lip gloss adding some sweetness - or at least what was left of it after their first make out session - mixed with the taste of alcohol and cigarettes. He was sure he could keep kissing her for an eternity, but he also knew that he would reach orgasm just from doing just that, too.

And while they kept kissing like this for a while, Roy couldn't help but notice wetness spreading onto his boxers. At first he thought it was his own precum, his arousal through the roof. But he very quickly noticed that it all came from Danny. Just to be sure, he let his hand slip between them, cupping her crotch. His palm was wet immediately, and Danny moaned into his mouth, her hips bucking forward into his palm.

"Fuck, angel, you're dripping", Roy groaned against her lips, and Danny only managed a light nod. Her head was spinning, the light friction being so good and at the same time not even close to enough. She wanted him inside of her, wanted to feel him filling her out so badly, but she knew that they both wouldn't last long enough to really enjoy it thoroughly.

"I wanna blow you...", Danny pressed out breathlessly. She sat up slightly, disconnecting herself from Roy's hand. Roy himself smiled lightly, gently kissing her neck. "Only if I get to eat you out afterwards...", he murmured against her skin, making Danny shiver in anticipation. "Deal...", she agreed. Not many guys she'd slept with had even considered that.

She pecked his lips one last time before slipping off his lap, kneeling down on the floor between his legs. Her arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Roy was forced to spread his legs wider, since he didn't want to squeeze her. "I'm not gonna last long...", he already warned her. "I know.", Danny simply replied, before connecting her lips to the skin of his chest. She started with kisses and nibbles, running the tip of her tongue around his collar bones every now and again.

Her hands brushed along his sides continuously, her nails scratching him every now and then without leaving any marks but goosebumps all over. Roy was thoroughly enjoying the time she took with him, but at the same time he was growing impatient, his dick twitching excitedly in his boxers. He knew part of the wetness on its fabric was also precum, there was no denying that. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this horny. Especially for a girl.

Danny's hands slowly snaked down lower, finding the hem of his boxers. She allowed herself to be playful, pulling the stretchy material off his skin and letting it snap back on his lower stomach, causing him to flinch lightly, followed by a deep, throaty moan.

She decided that that was enough teasing for now, so she grabbed the hem properly, pulling it down a bit and letting his erection jump up in all its glory. His size was just so perfect, she knew he would fill her out so good later.

Danny loweder herself a bit, gently kissing his lower stomach. She felt her chin brush along his erection, and she heard him moan over the blood rushing through her ears. She followed her chin with her lips, feeling the heat and firmness with her mouth. "So hard, baby... just for me?", she asked teasingly, looking up at him in the most innocent way she could muster up. Her pupils were still dilated widely.

Roy nodded slowly, watching her, mesmerized. "Just for you, angel." Danny hummed in approval, loving how he called her _angel_. "Let me reward you for that", she whispered. Her lips were now at the tip of his cock, and she licked her lips to taste the precum, salty and sweet at the same time. Without giving him time to adjust his senses, her lips were around the tip, slowly taking him into her mouth far enough for it to hit the back of her throat.

Roy's eyes rolled back into his head, the heat of her mouth feeling so good around him. He moaned in extacy, and he had to hold himself back to not just push into her mouth further. "Fuck, so good...", he pressed out, grabbing on to her hair with one hand, not to guide her but just because he needed something to hold on to.

Danny kept looking up at him. She loved seeing his reactions, how much in the moment he was right now. She was so thankful for her non-existent gag reflex, which also allowed her to stick out her tongue. She let the tip of it swipe along his testicles, causing Roy to flinch lightly, followed by a long, drawn out moan.

"I'm already so close...", he let her know, scratching at her scalp gently. Danny hummed quietly, adding some vibration to her blowjob before she pulled back, letting the friction between her lips and his dick do the magic. It seemed to work, Roy's eyes were halfway closed by now and he was moaning continuously.

The only goal Danny now had was to make him fall apart in his climax. She put him back in whole, moving her head back and forth. Danny had to test the speed first, settling for a medium rhythm which seemed to work just fine for him. "That's so good, angel...", he moaned, lost in pleasure. Danny could feel him twitch against the top of her mouth over and over again, and she knew he was close.

In addition to her movement, she slowly started sucking at him, tasting more and more precum on the back of her tongue.

His grip on her hair just tightened more and more, he tried to speak but all that came out was moans, and more moans. Heat was running through his entire body, little droplets of sweat building on his chest and forehead while her mouth worked its magic on his dick. He felt his orgasm approach when the heat started collecting in his lower stomach, suddenly spreading into his groin, and...

Danny felt the hot liquid spread on the back of her throat, letting it run down patiently as she slowly sucked him through his climax.

Once she felt him slowly going soft on her tongue, and the last twitches of oversensitivity rock through his body, she slowly pulled back and swallowed the last bit of cum that was left on her tongue.

Roy only needed a second to realize what had just happened, and he clumsily grabbed Danny's face to pull her into a passionate kiss. He could still taste his own cum on her lips, and while he had thought to find that very off-putting, he found it quite hot in the moment.

"Sucked me so well, angel...", he praised her, breathing hot against her mouth. "Let me return the favor."

Danny moaned, giving him head had turned her on even more - if that was even possible. She was sure she was dripping by now, while she hadn't even noticed that she actually _was._ Her arousal had coated the insides of her thighs by now, and her thong was properly _s__oaked._

"Get up.", Roy instructed her, grabbing her ass harshly once. Danny moaned again, having a special thing about having her ass handled roughly. She slowly got up to her feet, and Roy didn't wait to pull her fishnets and panties down immediately. "Fuck, you're so wet", he stated. He was in the perfect position, his face right in front of her pussy. He started off with kissing her panty line, downwards to her inner thighs.

"You made a little mess... let me clean that up", he scolded her playfully, letting his tongue run over her already wet skin. Danny's legs started quivering, the anticipation driving her almost mad. Her moaning was on the verge of uncontrollable by now.

Roy felt that she had been waiting long enough for her turn. He pulled her closer, pushing his knees between her legs so she was spreading them nicely. Now he didn't hold back anymore. He let his tongue swipe along her slit, feeling his tongue coated by her fluids immediately. He loved how sweet she tasted.

"You been saving that all for me?", he asked her, smiling up to see her face. Danny let out a small whine, caused by the lack of friction, and she nodded, eager to feel more off his tongue. "Just for you", she repeated his words from earlier. Roy could tell how _ready_ she was, he could already see her clit twitching.

He didn't wanna waste more time on talking. His hands found their position on the back of her thighs, holding her in position as he latched on. He let his tongue run through her slit again, getting more of her fluids on his tongue before he focused on her clit, gently circling it with the tip of his tongue.

Danny was in a trance. Her moaned turned more high pitched with every circle Roy's tongue made, and her hands found their way in his hair. Since she was standing, she needed something to hold on to in order to not fall over, lost in her pleasure.

When Roy's tongue hit a particularly good spot, her hips bucked forward automatically, telling him how good he was doing and complimenting it with a moan that was more a _squeak_.

"Your tongue feels so good", she whispered breathlessly, loving the rhythm he found after a moment. It didn't take him much longer to get back to that particularly good spot, it made her thighs quiver in pleasure and her eyes roll backwards into her head.

Instead of answering, Roy sped up the movements of his tongue. He knew exactly what he wanted to achieve with that, and it was _so_ working.

Danny could feel her crotch burn and tingle at the same time, he was working her up so well right now. The heat in her body first centered in her head and her stomach, and even her lungs seemed to burn from the hard breaths she was taking right now. "Don't stop...!", she whined out, grabbing his scalp a little tighter.

And Roy didn't even think about stopping. He kept lapping at her clit, keeping the speed of his tongue up even though it was starting to get sore from the lack of practice. But he was ambitious to get her to orgasm, so he wasn't willing to stop until he got her there.

It didn't take more than a few seconds. Danny's head was spinning as she came apart, her inner heat spreading all over as she rocked back and forth against his tongue. Roy had pointed it, so she could ride out her orgasm in her own pace. And she did so, rubbing up against it until any kind of touch was unbearable.

Weak from the now disappearing tension, Danny slowly sat down on his lap. The room had clearly heated up by now, which was mainly visible in Danny's hair that had lost its straightened smoothness to some loose waves by now. But neither of them cared about that.

Danny gently brushed Roy's cheek with one hand, leaning in for a gentle, passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, and she had to hold on to him so she wouldn't fall back into that level of arousal all over again.


End file.
